Engañosamente Sexy
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Giré para ver a la persona que acababa de llegar y casi se me sale el corazón.—¿Puedes adivinar, quién de los es el correcto, Sakura?...Mi boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa y la sola imagen de mi con dos seres perfectos, me excitó. Sasusaku. Lemon xD


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo OS, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. ****Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

**ENGAÑOSAMENTE SEXY**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? —pregunté completamente confundida.

—Lo sabías —masculló secamente. Lo miré fijamente y él se limitó a observarme con esa expresión suya de indiferencia. ¿Acaso bromeaba conmigo?, fruncí el ceño e intenté recordar si en alguna ocasión, él verdaderamente me había comentado algo alusivo al tema, pero nada acudía a mi mente. La única vez que le pregunté directamente sobre eso, él contestó con uno de sus estúpidos monosílabos… ¡Claro!, Sakura tonta, eso debió significar un sí. Rodé los ojos y resistí las ganas de golpearlo. ¿Por qué no podía aprender a hablar bien como la gente normal?, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar adivinando si su típico: "_Hmph_", es una respuesta negativa o positiva?

_Porque así lo amas_… me recordó mi vocecilla interior. Solté un gran y pesado suspiro. Ok, esa puede ser una excelente razón. Me perdí en la oscuridad de sus ojos y el enojo que sentía, comenzó a disiparse.

—¿De verdad tengo que usar un…? —pregunté tontamente, sabiendo que la respuesta era completamente afirmativa. Él asintió y bufé.

—No podré ir por ti, así que tendrás que llegar sola —informó fríamente. Hice un mohín y asentí. No podía decirle que si no pasaba por mí a mi casa no iría, porque de sobra sé que igual terminaría asistiendo a la dichosa fiesta. Primero, porque tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer al hermano –del que yo no sabía nada, claro– de mi novio; y segundo, porque no voy a permitir que ninguna tipa se le acerque de más a lo que es mío.

.

Durante toda la mañana, me la pasé buscando el atuendo que usaría esa noche en la residencia Uchiha. Sigo pensando que es ridículo, digo, ¿Qué sentido tiene usar antifaces?... en fin, siendo novia de Sasuke, no me queda otra más que aceptar. Volví a observar el vestido que usaría y sonreí, al menos estaba bonito. Era corto y sin mangas, de color rojo en el área del busto y negro en todo lo demás, ajustado completamente de arriba y con vuelo en la parte de abajo. Y mi antifaz, igualmente era rojo con negro y llevaba algunos adornos muy bonitos. Cuando Sasuke me vea, se quedará mudo.

Tardé casi dos horas arreglándome, pero valió la pena. Había decidido hacerle unos rulos a mi cabello, por lo tanto lucía bastante bien, no me había maquillado mucho, pero resaltaban mis ojos y mis labios lo necesario. Me coloqué el vestido, los zapatos y me coloqué un abrigo negro. Tomé el antifaz y salí de la casa. Durante todo el trayecto, me la pasé tratando de imaginar cómo sería el hermano de Sasuke… ¿serían parecidos?

En cuanto ingresé a los terrenos de la residencia, me maravillé al ver la cantidad de coches que estaban aparcados. _Será la fiesta del año_. Bajé del auto y me coloqué el antifaz, caminé a la entrada y me encontré a Mikoto, estaba hermosa en ese vestido estilo victoriano.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
